The Steps of Planning a Wedding
by Rikki Taro
Summary: They say weddings make memories, when really it's the things we do for a wedding that we remember. All the steps leading up to the big day for Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. Follow the times they share leading up to their wedding, and just go along with the ride, hosted by the one and only Host Club.
1. Step 1: The Proposal

**Alright I'm doing it again. I know another story but I can't help it, I'm just in that writing mood! And heads up, this literally has no plot. In the description this is seriously just funny fluff involving all the memories of planning Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding. No one trying to stop them, no other lovers or such getting in the way. No break up and then getting back together at the wedding. Seriously just the story of them wanting to get married.**

**Summary: They say weddings make memories, when really it's the things we do for a wedding that we remember. All the steps leading up to the big day for Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. Follow the times they share leading up to their wedding, and just go along with the ride, hosted by the one and only Host Club.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran**

* * *

"I can't do this. I can't do this." Tamaki huffed, pacing back and forth with his hands clutching his head.

"I honestly care little about what happens in your personal relationship." Kyoya sighed, signing some documents. "But could you kindly go have second thoughts elsewhere?"

The two were sitting up in Kyoya's office, which he gained through fulfilling his lifelong goal in over powering his father.

"But Kyoya! You're my best friend! You're supposed to help me in these sort of problems."

"Well helping in your personal life isn't really my specialty. Though I could recommend a therapist."

"But what if she refuses?" Tamaki sniffled. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He brushed his hand over the velvet material to blow off any dust or lent that might have been left from the cleaners.

"Unfortunate then for you."

"KYOYA THAT'S TOO CRUEL! What if she laughs me out the door? What if…NO! What is tonight just before I propose she say she loves another man…ONE WITH A MUSTACHE!

"Leave it to you to think something like that up, and what's so worse about a man with a mustache."

"You can't trust people with a mustache Kyoya!" Tamaki hissed in a whisper as if someone was listening in. "They usually are planning something scandalous."

"You're worry too much, and quite frankly it's irritating me more than usual." Kyoya sighed rubbing his temple.

"How can I not worry? I'm asking for matrimony. And what if…she doesn't want to marry me?"

"Well that's for her to decide." Kyoya trailed off and then got up. "I have a lunch to get to now. So if you would kindly leave. Besides," He said looking back at his friend who was sitting on the floor like a child. It was hard to believe that this man was twenty-five, a successful business man, and someone Kyoya at times took seriously and learned from. Still he smirked knowingly at him. "What if she says yes?"

* * *

"Alright, I can do this." Tamaki stated in his determination, walking up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. He ran a hand through his hair out of a nervous habit, pausing outside the door of his love's. Inside, the T.V was going, though it was doubtful that someone was actually viewing it, considering Haruhi would only listen to news.

Hesitantly, he raised his hand and tapped lightly on the door. Waiting what seemed an eternity, the door opened.

Haruhi looked up at him, with just a calm expression, when he desperately wanted to see her be as excited to see him as he her. She seemed to have been working on her hair by the way one part was neatly pinned back a bit while the other half still needed to be combed.

"Come on in Tamaki, I have to run a quick comb through my hair." She excused. Leaving the door for him to close, she walked back to her back bedroom. Tamaki's eyes trailed after her, appreciating the sky blue dress she wore that flowed down to her knees. With her every step it swished around her, and the pin heels she wore made a small little click on the wood floor; the only shoes she wore on special occasions.

He let out his breath and looked around the apartment he often spent his weekends at. The times they spent snuggled on the couch watching movies, times when he visited on work nights and she would come home and rest her head on his lap.

On one of the side tables he smiled down on the pictures of them all back in high school. It was a time after they started to date, and after Haruhi's gender was revealed. It was a group trip in the summer where they all went out camping, and by camping they all stayed in ventilated cabins. All seven of them were in front of the mountain that they would attempt to hike all in usual poses.

Hunny perched on Mori's shoulders, the twins smirking and were about to unfold a devious plan, Kyoya was in the back showing no sign of amusement other than the smallest curve in his lip, and then there was him and Haruhi. His arm was draped over her shoulder while the other waved to the camera; while she just had that one cute smile that showed during moments as those she was truly happy with the Host Club.

"Tamaki?" She asked, snapping him out of his reminisce.

"Sorry just daydreaming." He smiled, trying to cover the nervous feeling that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "Ready then my princess?"

"You idiot." She blushed. Tamaki held it in him to not admit how cute she always looked when her face became heated with embarrassment, but instead pulled open the door.

"Then shall we?" Haruhi walked out first, and locked the door after Tamaki. "The restaurant isn't far from here, should we walk it?"

Haruhi blinked her large chocolate brown eyes at him in a confused manner at his suggestion. "Sure… I guess."

The two strolled down the side walk, their hands intertwined as they chatted. Listening in on each other's day, though Tamaki did his best to not give any of his plans of the night away, so Haruhi chatted about the case she won previously in the afternoon.

With the wind blowing by of early March, she shivered, regretting not bringing a sweater of sorts.

"Would you like my jacket?" He offered, beginning to take it off for her.

"N- You don't have to." Tamaki refused to listen to her protests and draped it around her shoulders.

"What if I want to? Can't have you getting sick."

"Right, my job is not one that I can afford to be out much on." Haruhi muttered, her face heating up at all the people who saw them pass by. It wasn't the stairs but just the awkward comments of others calling the pair cute. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Oh! A nice little bistro that I've wanted to try." Tamaki smiled, opening the door for her. The two were soon seated and began making chit chat mostly involving an order disagreement.

"There's no way I'm drinking that, it's downright ridiculous." Haruhi said flatly, her eyes holding no expression of her changing her mind.

"But Haruhi! It says that it's the perfect drink for 'those who share true love'." Tamaki argued pointing at the picture on the menu.

"It looks too…flamboyant." She blew off looking back at her menu. It was discussed months ago that 'stupid' was too harsh a word and was only used as a warning signal word.

"Fine, but don't think I'm letting up on this! We'll just come back again sometime to try it!" Tamaki smiled cheekily, his nerves tensed and he could feel his palms become clammy.

"I believe he's talking about the 'True Love's Elixir'." Someone whispered from over in the booth.

"He would want to have something like that." Another voice chipped in. Tamaki froze in a cold sweat and a clump began to form in his throat. Slowly his neck to crane a look around Haruhi and towards the back booth and felt his soul escape his body.

Hikaru and Kaoru were both lounging on one end of the booth, both wearing the same troublesome smiles they kept no matter how old they were. Hunny and Mori were across from them, actually being quiet with Hunny rambling about wanting to sample many of the menu's selections of cake. Then there was Kyoya, calmly sitting in the middle sipping from a cup of tea.

Tamaki spun back to face forward in his seat, trying his best to remain calm. Proposing to Haruhi was one thing, but having an audience that knew him and would hold any epic mistake over him was another. Worst of all the twins… glancing over he could see the same smirks they held. _They're going to do something to mess up this night._ He thought with a heavy gulp.

"Well, anything with in your interests tonight?" He asked in a shaky voice. Haruhi looked up at him oddly and back at the menu.

"I don't really see something…eye catching." She muttered. "I don't even think I'm that hungry."

"How about an appetizer?" Tamkai squeaked, glancing over at the five. The twins were doing their best to hide their snickers although Haruhi heard and almost turned her head back.

"I… don't know entirely. Just a feel a little bit in the spotlight. Like I'm…." She leaned over to get a gaze into Tamaki's eyes. "Tamaki."

"What?!" He said jumping in his seat giving her his full attention.

"You seem really spacey, are you sure you're not the one sick?"

"No…I just got…distracted! Yes distracted! I thought I saw a delicious dish and was wondering if I should ask the waiter for that. I….never mind. Do you mind repeating what you were saying?" He glanced back over to the booth; all of them were giving him skeptical looks.

"I just feel like we're being watched…"Haruhi trailed off following his gaze behind her. Tamaki's heart stopped, as five menus shot up to hide their faces.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted grabbing her hand in order to receive her attention as well as receiving the attention of everyone else.

"Tamaki, you realize we're inside right. You don't need to shout." Haruhi muttered, turning back to face forward in her chair. "What is it?"

"Should we…order cocktails?" There was a bunch of giggling from the other table, causing Haruhi to almost glance around again. "I mean, you've been working all week, I'm sure something nice to drink would be a little…reliever!"

"I guess…" She said eyeing him oddly. "I'm just going to go to the restroom for a moment."

Pushing herself out from the table, Tamaki was thankfully the restrooms were back behind him as he was able to let out his breath of ease.

"What are _you _guys doing here?!" He hissed over to them. The five lowered their menus at last and relaxed themselves again for the moment.

"Well when Kyoya said you were going to propose tonight, naturally we wanted to see." Hikaru teased, moving around the ice in his water.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whimpered, his eyes beginning to flow little streams of tears.

"I thought you would be more relaxed knowing you had some support."

"You know that's the exact opposite of what I would want!"

"My mistake then," Kyoya said not even sounding a bit of remorse. "Should we go then?"

"No way," The twins said in unison.

"I mean this is a once in a lifetime chance." Kaoru said.

"Besides it's going so well."

"Only to you two!" Tamaki hissed, his eyes glaring.

"Yeah whatever," Hikaru waved off. "What kind of ring did you get?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Just want to know."

"Well know after I actually get engaged."

"That won't be announced probably until next week." Kaoru pointed out.

"Way too long for us."

"Too bad."

"Come on Tama-chan! I want to see it too!" Hunny pitched in.

"I have to say no to you two Hunny, this is something that-"

"Whatever, it's just in your pocket." The two twins said in unison both digging their hand into his pockets and one came out with the ring box.

"You two give that back!" Tamaki whispered, not wanting to raise his voice, although everyone was looking at the adult men fighting over a simple ring box.

"Just let us peek."

"No!"

"Come on." Kaoru argued, as the three soon were in a tangled mess. Finally when Tamaki was able to get a hold of the box, he was pulled to the ground in actually clumsiness on the twins account. The box slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor in front of a pair of heels that he recognized. His eyes followed slowly up the legs and looked up at Haruhi's annoyed expression.

"What are you guys doing? And why are you all here" She asked skeptically. Clearly she wasn't in a pleasant mode and immediately the twins leapt off him.

"We just all wanted to go out for dinner." Hikaru said nervously.

"It's all a weird coincidence we all happened to come here." Kaoru added.

"Nothing that ever happens with you six is common coincidence." Haruhi muttered. And glanced down at her feet. "What's this?" She bent down and picked it up, her eyes looking at it curiously.

"No!" Tamaki shouted, jumping up and snatching it from her hand. "You weren't supposed to see that yet."

"Tamaki, what's going on?" She asked with her serious 'tell me now' look.

"This really wasn't how I was expecting this night to go." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I was meaning to propose to you…but it's a failure."

"How can it be a failure if you haven't done it yet?" He looked over at her and couldn't help but feel a relaxed smile spread over his lips, knowing that as usual, she was right. Bending down on one knee he opened the box to reveal the silk interior where nestled was a simple ring. Nothing fancy probably under five karat so she wouldn't say how pointless it was to spend so much on, but something that seemed to suit her natural personality.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you're an amazing woman and a reasonable one. Someone I never thought I would be with. You're able to put up with me and complete me. Even though you don't like it when I call you princess, I still want to remain loyal to you…_my_ princess. So will you be my wife?"

"You and big pretty speeches," She muttered with a smile. "I will."

Everyone in the place clapped in congratulations to the happy couple while Tamaki slipped the ring on her finger. His hand gently caressed her cheek, and he leaned down to place a feather light kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad." He murmured. "But now I ask you to permit me to do one stupid thing."

"What would that be?" She asked, her mood turning back to annoyed.

"You let me carry you off bridal style like they do all the time in those movies! That's something I've always wanted to do!" He said ecstatically, though already he picked her up. Haruhi felt her face heat up, knowing that she would refuse to come back here ever again, though wouldn't dream of destroying her _fiancés _happy mood.

**ROFL! Okay I'm sorry but I love this idea and the thing is that all the chapters will probably just be as long as this one. Please review and my apologies to any readers who were offended with the mustaches. I take any requested chapters you want! Like does our couple do anything shall we say, _scandelous?_**

**Q: What month would you think Tamaki would insist they get married in?**


	2. Step 2: The Date

**Hi guys! Me again in updating this story. I'm kinda on the crazy side so I think writing this may help so please enjoy reading! Really this story is simple and just something I'm gonna think about every week just like Tamaru+ ****insert wedding planning event****= Cute fluffy humor. Enjoy!**

**Summary: They say weddings make memories, when really it's the things we do for a wedding that we remember. All the steps leading up to the big day for Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. Follow the times they share leading up to their wedding, and just go along with the ride, hosted by the one and only Host Club.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran**

* * *

The morning sun brightened up the bedroom, shinning over onto Haruhi. The girl moved to roll over on her stomach in order to bury her face in the pillow to remain asleep. The plan until the bedroom door flew open with Tamaki entering the room with a breakfast tray in hand.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancé!" He exclaimed in a bright and cheerful tone. Haruhi glanced up at him with an irritated glare. The blonde froze in place, not wanting to upset his new fiancé.

"Why do you have to be so chipper this early in the morning?" She grumbled, looking at the alarm clock that read 7: 45.

"I thought you didn't mind early mornings?" Tamaki asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't, just we had a long night." She muttered, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "If you knew the twins, why would you tell them about your idea for proposing? It would only lead them to do something like that."

"I didn't know they were going to throw a party."

"They're part of the former Host Club. They _would_ throw a party." She sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Her other hand moved over to the alarm clock and turned it off before it went off. Drawing her hand back, her eyes caught the glint of the ring Tamaki put on her finger and looked at it intently. "Engaged huh?"

"You don't like it?"

"I think it's a little unnecessary. For you to spend so much on a ring to wear for the next…who knows how long."

"I was thinking June." Tamaki murmured, moving closer to her.

"June?"

"Yeah, a summer wedding. When you don't have many cases and it will give us plenty of time to return after the honeymoon to move into a love nest."

"Tamaki, you do realize that's five months away."

"We'll make it work. Please Haruhi!"

Tossing aside the covers, she got out of bed already knowing what tactic he was planning to get his way. She reached on the end post to wrap her bathrobe around her. She could already feel those eyes boring into the back of her head. Is she turned around, all would be lost and she would give in.

_Come to think of it, that's a dangerous thing he can do. Note: learn to tell him no; especially with __**the eyes**__. But… _She slowly turned around and sure enough he was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine!" She growled. "You always make the biggest deal of these things."

"Thank you Darling!" He exclaimed, practically leaping with joy. She shook her head, a little bemused about his overreaction. Though when two arms circled around her waist surprised her.

"You know…I don't think I can be happier than I am now." He murmured against her neck. His lips placing down on the skin to place butterfly kisses down the neck and across the shoulder. The red blush across Haruhi's face began turning darker and darker. No matter how ever many times he would do this to ravish her, she couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Tamaki," She whispered trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes Love?"

"Could you let me go please? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." He said blankly, probably just feeling a little awkward. His hands fell off her waist, giving her access to turn around. Standing up on her tiptoes she was able to place a sweet kiss on the corner of his lip. Than it was his turn to blush, just from a sweet act like that. Snapping out of his faze, Tamaki picked up the tray and walked back into the kitchen.

Two weeks later several households received a special letter in the mail. Ranka Fujioka opened his mail box and saw the letter with the address from his beloved daughter's own apartment and leapt with joy.

"Goody! My daughter has written me!" He squealed and tore open the envelope and pulling out the card inside. His smile slowly began melting away.

* * *

_SAVE THE DATE!_

_Please reserve the following date of June 17__th__, 2021 to attend the event of Tamaki Suoh's and Haruhi Fujioka's wedding. Formal invitations will be sent out with information within the next few months._

The card dropped onto the floor in a crumpled ball. Ranka glared up with a scowl on his face.

"HOW DARE HE PROPOSE TO MY LITTLE GIRL WITH OUT MY PERMISSION? I'M GOING OVER THERE AND MURDERING THAT BOY! OH HARUHI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS DADDY!?"

* * *

"Dear look!" Anne-Sophia squealed with delight scampering to her husband in the evening with envelope in hand. Yuzuru looked up from the paper he was reading to look up at his wife*.

"What is it?"

"He actually proposed to that wonderfully cute girlfriend of his, Haruhi Fujioka! Look here! They already have a date and all!" She said excitedly in one breath.

"The boy takes so much from you." He chuckled, taking the note to look at it himself. "I don't believe he won ever a cutie like her. Though it will be a pleasure to have her as our daughter-in-law."

"Oh that and we'll have so much fun planning together!" She giggled letting out a squeal and turned off to leave.

* * *

Though within six other households, the reactions were all the same, though in particular with Kyoya Ootori who threw the card in the trash un-opened.

"Why would that idiot send me a save the date when he already told me over a hundred times what date they decided on?"

**Ok that's the end of chapter two! I don't really know about save the dates or if Yuzuru married Anne-Sophia, and I know Tamaki would have been fashioned and asked for Ranka's blessing but this is kinda how I put it. I decided on trying to update this weekly because the chapters are probably not going to be longer than this. So please review and I hope to fill you guys in next week.**

**Q: Where do you think Haruhi and Tamaki would get married?**


	3. Step 3: The Venue

**HI GUYS ITS SUMMER BREAK! *BLOWS OFF FIREWORKS* AND THAT MEANS AWESOMENESS WITH ME CHILLING, SWIMMING, WRITING, COSPLAYING, WATCHING ANIMES, WRITING, CRYING OVER ANIMES, WRITING, ANIME CONS, CONSTRUCTING FINAL FANTASY WEAPONS, WRITING, WORKING PART TIME (okay maybe that one isn't that great) oh, did I mention..WRITING! Let's get crazy with fanfiction and anything that I love to do! I'm just so excited to be back and I hope to update a story at least every two to three days.**

**Now without further ado *low bow* I give you…MORE FLUFFY FANFICTION *Falls into the corner with fan girl overload**

**WARNING: reading too much, watching too much, and thinking too much of cute anime couples is dangerous, so please fan girl carefully. Thank you ^.^ **

**I don't own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_

* * *

"Don't make that face." Haruhi ordered turning back to her work. "You can complain, mope, and give me the puppy eyes all you want but we aren't getting married in France."

"Why not?!" Tamaki wailed from the sofa. "France is beautiful in June."

"Yes and France is the most illogical destination to travel to get married, or to watch someone get married for that matter." Haruhi muttered under her breath. Thinking had she been invited to someone's wedding in France, she would reject. "Besides everyone we know is here in_ Japan_."

"Fine then," The blonde sighed slumping against the arm of the sofa. "Though there aren't that many romantic places to get married at."

"Why can't you be alright to get married at a church, a nice hotel, even a garden!? Something normal!" She sighed, closing the laptop she finally became able to afford with her job.

"Garden?" He repeated. There was a moment of awkward silence when the French blonde leapt off the couch. "That's it! Of course how slow my brain was to not think of something significant to our relationship! The gardens! Of where we met at Ouran!"

Haruhi only shot him an annoyed glance at how he would rant about his _genius_ plan.

"The gardens are beautiful in June! Why the perfect place to get married?!"

"Glad you're satisfied." Haruhi muttered closing her laptop and walking past him. Though when his hand gripped around her wrist and pulled her atop him on the couch.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of marrying some place that you wouldn't want to." His hand brushing through her soft locks. "Being with you would be the only detail I want."

Her face flamed up with embarrassment as she tried to look away. When she felt warm lips press up to hers she relaxed and leaned closer down to his chest.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered in embarrassment, being held tighter to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Good! I can see it now!"

_Tamaki's Inner Mind theatre 3…2…1_

_The sun was shining down upon the scene perfectly. White petals were raining down upon the two Everyone was there watching, the rest of the host club standing alongside him. _

"_Now by the power vested in me…you may kiss the bride." Tamaki turned to the veiled figure beside him, and gently lifted the thin fabric and viewed the blushing bride. His blushing bride. She shyly looked up at him, red tinting her cheeks to only make her even cuter._

"_Just like my dream." She whispered with a smile. He smiled at her coyly in return, wanting to seem cool and collected._

"_That's what I do…make your dreams come true." He leaned in closer._

"_Oh Tamaki," She blushed leaning up to await his kiss._

"Oh how perfect it would be!" Tamaki gushed with starry eyes.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but I know it's weird." Haruhi mumbled, lifting herself away from her fiancée.

_**And that was how they decided where to get married.**_


	4. Step 4: The Dress

**Disclaimer: **DO not own OHSHC

* * *

"I won't allow it!" Tamaki shouted, holding his annoyed fiancée even tighter against him. They were standing in the hall of the Suoh mansion to talk with his parents when unexpected visitors decided to drop in.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked in a bored voice. "I mean she'll need one."

"And she can find one by herself, with her _girlf_riends. Not with you two perverts!"

"Relax Tono, it's not like we were going to see her in her underwear." Kaoru chuckled with a sly grin towards his twin who pulled out a catalogue.

"We were only going to make her try on our new collection of them."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" The blonde ranted, releasing the girl to chase his friends in jealous rage.

"What are they arguing about again?" His mother asked with a cute smile, as if thinking they were playing.

"Something stupid as always." Haruhi muttered sighing at the sight. "Thank you very much for the tea." She said bowing to her future in-laws.

"It was our pleasure." Mr. Suoh chuckled ruffling her short hair as he always did when he saw her. "It was just an honor to have our cute little daughter-in-law over." He leaned down cupping her chin gently with the tips of his fingers so she would look up at him.

"Please do feel free to come by again, even if it's without Tamaki."

"FATHER!" Tamaki scolded realizing the approximate close attention he was giving Haruhi.

"Oh he's just teasing, right dear?" Anne-Sophie smiled, turning to her husband.

"Of course dear." He chuckled, placing an arm around her waist. Tamaki's temper seemed to calm immediately down seeing the relationship between his parents as he pulled Haruhi a little closer to him.

"Father's jokes are always so mean…he acts as if Haruhi and I aren't even in love!" He remarked with teary eyes.

"Or you just get extremely jealous." The twins muttered in unison.

"Haruhi, you are the one who should be giving us an answer." Hikaru remarked.

"About what?" Everyone fell silent at the oblivious nature their heroine had.

"How can the bride not have been paying attention when we asked about the dress?" Kaoru was the one to ask. Everyone just nodded their head in agreement to the lack of interest Haruhi shared in wedding planning.

"Anyways, we invited you to come and look at our own wedding dress line, and thought it would be the perfect wedding gift for you." Hikaru explained, snatching her away from Tamaki's hold.

"No offense but from what you've shown me, wouldn't be the ideal thing to wear to my wedding." She replied blankly.

"See she doesn't want to!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing her back from them. The two only tsked at the couple.

"Dear Haruhi, have a little more faith in us." Hikaru shrugged with a smile.

"What we've shown you were our…let's just say 'fun' designs. Just things to see if you would actually want to wear it." Kaoru added.

"Not to mention tease Tono with." They snickered.

"The Hitachiins do have a beautiful formal line dear." Anne-Sophie chipped in. "Which reminds me." She stepped closer to the brunette and tilted her head with the same charming smile Tamaki had. "Would you mind if I were to come with you to find your wedding dress?"

"Uh…." Haruhi could only mutter actually stunned that she would ask her that. "I don't mind. Yeah." She nodded with a smile.

"So is that a 'yes' then?" The twins asked, leaning up along both sides of her face.

"Will you stop harassing my Haruhi!?" Tamaki shouted in his own little fit.

"Sure." Haruhi responded point blank. Tamaki turned his head to her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

"Well they offered it as a free wedding gift. So they might have something nice." Tamaki's soul flew from his mouth as he stumbled his way into the corner of whoa, while two twins smirked in victory with a high-five.

* * *

"No way." Haruhi sighed regretting her decision. She didn't even cast a second glance at the dress the twins had brought out this time. The only thing she saw when she tried to look up at it was a big blob of fluff that was probably the skirt and wouldn't fit out the doorway being carried, let alone with her in it.

"Well don't you even have an idea of what you would like to wear on your wedding day?" Hikaru sighed, trying to keep hold of his frustration.

"Not really." She muttered.

"Is there anything here you like?" Kaoru seemed to plead glancing around the entire showcase room in their mansion stocked full of wedding dresses.

"Why not this one Haruhi dear?" Anne-Sophie asked, pulling out a puffy princess dress with dozens of layered ruffles to add to the volume. Haruhi couldn't help but sweat drop, not wanting to be rude.

"Nonsense!" Another voiced chipped in. "My daughter deserves to look like a princess…even if she might want to change her mind." Ranka stepped out with a few dresses in his own hand, similar to hers.

"I'm sure she would, but no offense Mr. Fujioka but perhaps a woman would have a better idea." Rage bubbled inside of the cross dresser, as he was tempted to tear the fabric he held in his hand.

"Well who would want to wear something so last season."

"I believe you're talking about the fourth dress in your hand." She smiled. "But we shouldn't be the ones talking about this."

"You're right. Why don't we ask her?" he growled turning to his daughter in hopes she would defend him. The two both looked blankly at the vacant seat of where the bride sat.

Haruhi sighed in relief that the large room filled with dresses was the perfect place to hide. Her father insisted on coming to 'see the Hitachiin designs in real life'. She picked up the skirt of a simple looking dress, but shook her head at the small lace flowers sewn into the bodice trailing down the skirt. It was a challenge to find a suitable dress, not that she particularly minded. Finding 'the dress' was only a formality and waste of money brides proclaimed as 'destiny'.

She passed another one, where the skirt wasn't too big, but larger than what she would appreciate. She couldn't say her fiancée would agree, and would love to have his bride dressed up in a large frilly dress.

"Haruhi!" Her father cried, she winced in annoyance, knowing they would probably find her ant annoy her some more within a few short moments. As she passed by, she paused when she spotted a dress. Pulling it out for a full view. It was a sleeveless dress, perfect for the summer date they chose. Floor length, just as everyone said would be best for a western styled wedding. The bodice and a laced floral designed stripe down the middle.

It was simple, nothing too extravagant but lovely. Dragging it about with her the other's immediately spotted her heading to the changing curtain that was set up for her use.

"There you are!" The twins sighed in unison and then spotted the dress.

"That one?" Hiakru's jaw dropped.

"You remember right Hikaru?" His twin asked staring oddly in disbelief. The two embraced her tightly, as she looked around very confused.

"What is it?" She asked, only having them cling to her closer.

"It was the first one we did for this line." They sighed together in reminisce.

"And you'll be the first one to wear it!" Hikaru exclaimed. The two then pushing her back behind the curtain.

"She found one?" The two adults looked over; too busy finally agreeing on a princess dress they wanted Haruhi to wear.

"Yeah, it's the first one she's tried on today." Kaoru beamed.

"But I wanted her to try this one on!" Ranka wailed, flinging the white gown around in a fit similar to one Tamaki would have thrown. It was odd how close the two actually were.

"I'm not going to wear a dress that you had in mind Dad." Haruhi sighed from behind the curtain. She peaked her head out a moment, her face slightly flushed with embarrassment. "Can I get a hand with this?"

Anne-Sophie rushed in before anyone else could volunteer. A gasp occurred behind the curtain followed by a squeal.

"You're so adorable!" She cooed, followed by Haruhi's grunts for air. "Sorry Darling, here will show the boys. Now we zip…here and there we go!"

The curtain was roughly pulled aside to reveal Anne-Sophie standing in front of the brunette with a gleeful smile. As she scampered and pulled the stool along, the boys were able to get a lovely view of the bride. The dress fit her perfectly and the twins blushed at the reminded thought of the crush they had on her during their high school years.

The two grinned slightly and grabbing both of her arms the hoisted her up on the stool to get a better view.

"Can we get a mirror please?" Anne-Sophie asked the two twin maids. They nodded and ran off.

"What?!" Haruhi asked a little flabbergasted, a little uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving. Ranka's hands clutched on either side of his face while stars filled his eyes.

"You look so beautiful!" She smiled nervously, while the maids walked up with a trifold mirror set. When she looked in the mirror for once she felt her heart tied to a material object. The dress was perfect. She could feel that it was hers, perfect for the day she wanted to share with Tamaki. _So this is what it feels like._ She thought. _This is what it feels like to find the perfect dress._

**Lol so Haruhi actually acted like a bride in this chapter. Maybe it was a little too early to include the dress scene since Haruhi would have tried to put that off as far as she could. And I was sad I didn't ask you guys what you would picture her wearing T.T Gomenasai. Anyways please review. Also! I'm starting a thing that at the end of every chapter of a story that's in-progress I will ask a question. Just so I can get to know my readers and see what they think. Considering how I have no one to fan girl about anime couples with. So if in your reviews you can answer and I'll be so eager to share my response in the next chapter I'll want to update quicker. Thanks!**

**Q: If you were to match up a Prince from a Disney movie or any other fairytale to Tamaki, who would it be?**

**STORY QUESTION!**

**The Bridesmaids…who do you think Haruhi would pick? REVIEW!**


	5. Step 5: The Engagement Party

**Disclaimer : Don't own Ouran**

Haruhi left the office feeling the relief that it was the end of the work week. Though it left plenty of work to do over the weekend, not to mention all of the wedding planning that was thrust upon her. She inwardly sighed at the thought. Within the past few weeks when it came to a decision, she really didn't know what to say.

She pressed the down button in the elevator and waited patiently while she watched the numbers go up. Wedding planning wasn't exactly something she always thought of when she was younger, she never really expected it in her original plan. Once safely inside the abandoned elevator she casted a glance down to the ring on her left hand.

It was odd thinking she was engaged to Tamaki Suoh. Her former senpai from Ouran Academy and large business owner that really acted like a big baby. Wedding planning for them was actually downplayed, since it was about week four after their engagement. The dress was something the twins wanted to do immediately, the venue was already set. There had been a few tidbits here and there with other details such as food. The only thing she did have an idea of what she wanted.

It wasn't really that hectic, though didn't feel at all special either. Oddly enough, it didn't feel like what crazy ideas she had expected to see from Tamaki and the previous Host Club. Kings of over the top celebrations. The drive home from work wasn't long and in her opinion a total waste.

As she climbed the steps, her feet were hurting so badly she didn't care bout the oddity of the casual wedding planning and only cared to get out of her clothes. Arriving at her door, she dug in her purse in hopes to find her keys.

"Dammit," She huffed feeling nothing. Her purse was hardly cluttered other than her wallet and a tissue pack. And she regretted never getting around attaching her two key rings together. She huffed in defeat when she couldn't find it, and pulled out her cellphone instead. Meaning she would have to instead spend an evening relaxing, would probably spend it with the holder of her spare making wedding plans.

"Hello my beautiful darling sweet caring devoted honest heartwarming lovely cute precious fiancée." A familiar voice greeted all in one breath.

"Yeeeah." She stated slowly. "Look I know it may be a bother, but could you bring me my spare key? Mine must have been misplaced on my desk." Though she didn't recall searching through her purse earlier and involved taking her key out.

"W...why of course dear. Though why don't you come to get it? Dinner was being made, and it has been a while since...our last sleepover." He said in a seductive voice.

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi shouted loudly into the phone, receiving a questioning glare from a neighbor who walked past her.

"I can't even get to a fresh pair of clothes." She whispered into the receiver.

"No worries Princess." He chuckled. "I have a few items that would be splendid for you to use. See you in a bit!" The line went dead and Haruhi glared at the phone before flipping it shut. Knowing that what her fiancée wanted her to wear and what she liked to wear were totally different things.

_I wonder if it would always be this way._ She thought to herself. Thinking about how in her future she could be fighting with her future husband about clothing in the future. The thought just shook through her. The drive home from work was a short one, and one that didn't involve her being in a car for too long. The one from her apartment to the Suoh's mansion was as long as she could imagine it to be.

By the time she got to the gate, she actually wanted to stretch her legs on her sore feet. She pulled up off to the side of the house, and got out of the car. First she raised her arms over her head in a stretch as she approached the front door, knocking a few times and waited for an answer.

It was a few minutes until the door was pulled open ajar for her to enter. She huffed out a sigh before swinging it wide open in hopes that if it was Tamaki, which it probably was just trying to tease her, it would smash him against the wall like a bug. _I guess Dad's rubbing off on me._ She thought with a small giggle when she saw the large foyer of the mansion decorated and filled with many people.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted with laughter filling the room. Haruhi only stood there blinking her large brown eyes in confusion and looked around for an explanation.

"Haruhi!" A voice whined before she was pulled in a tight hug. One she was used to feeling all the time.

"Dad….I want to breath." She muttered though he only squeezed her tighter.

"Oh the thought of my little girl getting married. I always dreamed for this day!" He sighed. Haruhi slowly wiggled out from under his hold until she stumbled across the floor to be caught into another pair of arms. When she looked up her brown eyes met slightly confused purple eyes before she bolted up to see her fiancée.

"Ok, so what's going on here?!" She demanded, her hands clenching up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru sighed from amongst the crowd, shaking his head in annoyance. "We threw you an engagement party."

Haruhi slumped over, realizing the irony about how she had said that it was odd that they hadn't done something as such earlier. And here they were, throwing a surprise engagement party.

"Thank you everyone!" Tamaki cheered with a bright smile growing across his features, while with one arm he wrapped around her shoulders to hold her close to him. "We're both really grateful."

"Wait you didn't know about this?!" She asked looking up to him.

"I knew about it as much as you did." He smiled down upon her. "Once I got home and saw all this, of course I had to become a part of being the one to surprise you."

"So that's why you insisted on me coming." He nodded.

"So you were kidding about it the whole time." A teasing smile played across his lips as he cupped his hand around her ear.

"Who said I was? I might have added that for after the party." He teased, sending her a few feet away to calm down her embarrassed blush.

"Haru-chan, are you happy we threw you a party?" Hunny whimpered, approaching her. "It was my idea…I'm sorry."

Haruhi's eyes twitched seeing tears form in his eyes. "No senpai, its fine. Really enjoyable. I am happy that you and everyone came I'm just surprised."

"Well it is a surprise party." Hikaru snickered.

"Really Haru-chan!?" Hunny exclaimed, fully eager again. "I even got a special cake for you."

"Thanks….but you can have my piece senpai." She sighed, her hand ruffling through her hair. Music began while the other guests either danced or talked with another. Tamaki stood alongside her and watched everyone from the side.

"It was nice of them to arrange all of this Haruhi."

"I know, though they could have left it to us if we wanted an engagement party."

"Well no offense darling, but that might not exactly be your field in planning."

"You have a point." She grumbled. "I just don't like surprise parties."

"It must be true in what they say…." He smirked. "Opposites attract."

She glanced up at him to see him looking down with a warm smile.

"Kiss!" A voice shouted across the room with the clinking of a glass. Haruhi's eyes narrowed as she stared over at the twins who were across the room with two identical smirks while only sipping on their drinks.

"Yes we should see a kiss from the couple." Someone else chimed in.

"Kiss!"

"Don't kiss!" Ranka shouted amongst the crowd but was drowned out by everyone else cheering for them to do so.

Tamaki's smile turned into a grin while Haruhi only began to blush.

"We should give the audience what they want." He whispered before cupping her face and hunching over to kiss her on the lips. She stood there stunned for a minute before melting into his hold, while her hands gripped onto his shirt.

"Oh…now let's not get to racy!" Hikaru shouted while everyone began to chuckle in amusement. Haruhi's annoyed look turned into one of range as she was ready to lunge across the room. Tamaki seeing her look of terror took the bold risk and held her back to prevent her from running across the room to strangle their friends.

"Now Haruhi they were only joking…_joking!_" He tried to calm when she glared back at him annoyingly. As her fiancée scampered into his corner of woe, she calmed herself down again and replaced her scowl with a smile. No matter what would happen…an unexpected surprise would come from the host club.

* * *

**Okay so please review and….what's that you want a bit of Tamaru fluff?! Well okay I would be happy to! *evil eye glint***

By the time the last of the guests left, it was nearly eleven o'clock. Haruhi lay lounging on a sofa, with the back of her hand placed over her eyes.

"Why did they have to do that right after work?" She groaned rolling over. The energy used at the party finally getting to her.

"They thought to make it on a day where we wouldn't be too busy doing wedding planning." Tamaki sighed, walking by and leaning over the back of the sofa to place a kiss on her forehead. "May I sit with you Princess?"

She rolled her eyes at his flattery but sat up as he moved around the couch, before placing her head back down this time in the warmth of his lap.

"Well they wore me out, all I want is sleep and I still need to go home."

"I told you that you were welcome to stay here." He whispered, taking up her hand to place it close against his cheek.

Haruhi's face heated up in a deep blush as she sat up and thought to scoot away. It wasn't that she didn't like being close to him. She casted a glance under her bangs to see him watching her expectantly with a smirk playing across his lips. _It's just the way he's acting!_ She shuddered.

"Haruhi what's wrong?!" He shouted seeing her tremble before placing his jacket over her. "Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine." She muttered. "I just should we be doing that?"

"What?"

"Sleeping under the same roof? I mean don't normal couples wait until the honey moon?"

"But I don't wanna wait!" He wailed. "I want to snuggle with you. Besides I don't want you to drive home alone in the dark it could be dangerous."

"Tamaki, I've driven in the dark before." She muttered, about to stand up.

"What if I wanted you to stay?"

She paused a moment and turned back to him, his eyes not meeting hers. "We don't really get a whole lot of alone time…or snuggle time together. I just want to lie down with you…even if it's just that. I don't think I could wait until the honeymoon for time alone with you, I'm selfish aren't I?" He chuckled to himself.

Haruhi's large eyes blinked, taking in what he said before letting out a sigh. Walking back over she plopped onto the seat next to him and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his lips. His amethyst eyes widened in shock as his own face heated up in a deep red tomato blush.

"Ha…ha….ha….ha…." He could hardly stutter as she pulled away, an amused look on her face. "You…you've…never…."

Sighing she took his hand and pulled him along upstairs to rest for the night.

**Ha ha ha! I guess you will actually have to review if you want to see if anything else cute happened. Okay maybe this wasn't that fluffy but it was sweet! So please review and see you soon. I might make it a little closer to the wedding next time. ;)**


End file.
